Motor vehicles, such as passenger cars, may be designed to allow a headlamp to breakaway during a low speed collision (e.g., <10 mph) in order to enhance the compliance of the front end of the vehicle for pedestrian protection. Despite achieving this result, a consequence of such an approach is that the headlamp (which is a fairly expensive component) may become damaged on nonimpact side as well depending on stack-up and loading caused by the breakaway feature, and may also cause damage as a result of engaging rearwardly located components in the surrounding compartment once the headlamp is broken away from its mounting in low speed collisions. The closures, such as the fender and door (which are typically even more expensive components, and appreciably more difficult and costly to repair or replace), may also be damaged as a consequence of the impact.
Thus, a need is identified for a vehicle that may provide for the desired front end compliance, such as by allowing the headlamp to breakaway from its mounting, while avoiding the problems associated with causing damage to the other side headlamp or surrounding components and, in particular, portions of the vehicle frame or body that may be costly to repair.